


Domestic Declan

by justdk



Series: Barns Lockdown [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Home, M/M, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Declan, always in pursuit of self-sufficiency, had absorbed what he could from observing Aurora in the kitchen. Then he had browsed cookbooks and cooking websites, eventually moving on to watching YouTube videos and cooking programs. It wasn't that he had a grand passion for the culinary arts but he refused to be useless like his father. Someday he would need to fend for himself and he wasn't going to live off of fast food, snacks, noodle cups, or frozen meals – the typical fare he received when on the road with Niall.[or: Declan becomes the household cook at the Barns]
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Declan Lynch & Matthew Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Barns Lockdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923151
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Domestic Declan

No one had ever taken the time to teach Declan to cook. 

Niall Lynch did not cook. Declan never knew if it was because he didn't know how or couldn't be bothered. His mother had been an absent-minded cook. Declan had rescued more than a few meals that would have been left to burn or bubble away into nothing. 

Declan, always in pursuit of self-sufficiency, had absorbed what he could from observing Aurora in the kitchen. Then he had browsed cookbooks and cooking websites, eventually moving on to watching YouTube videos and cooking programs. It wasn't that he had a grand passion for the culinary arts but he refused to be useless like his father. Someday he would need to fend for himself and he wasn't going to live off of fast food, snacks, noodle cups, or frozen meals – the typical fare he received when on the road with Niall. 

Being able to cook – and being good at it – was also something that his dates had openly admired. Not that he had many opportunities to cook for others but still. It was a valuable and appreciated skill. 

Currently his cooking was in high demand. 

It was a gamble to determine who had been more shocked by his cooking competency – Ronan or Parrish. Matthew had smugly told them "I've been knowing that Declan can cook." That wasn't a ringing endorsement; Matthew would eat anything.

Ronan stood in the doorway to the kitchen, head cocked to the side, watching as Declan cracked eggs and beat them with a whisk. Bacon popped in the pan, fresh bread was sliced and waiting to be toasted. Declan poured the eggs into a pan, garnishing the mixture with salt and pepper. He had bowls of grated cheddar cheese and chopped peppers and onions from the garden waiting to be added to the omelet.

"What'll it be?" Declan asked, pointing to the bowls. 

"Uh, all of it." Ronan cleared his throat, hands shoved in the pockets of his sweatpants. "Thanks." 

"Sure thing." Declan ran his spatula around the edges of the eggs before adding the cheese and veggies. "What about Adam?" 

"He'll have the same." Ronan was still watching like he thought Declan might be a clone or robot. "When did you learn to cook?"

Declan shrugged and flipped the omelet over, melting cheese leaking out and sizzling. It smelled amazing and his stomach growled. "I cooked some here but it wasn't until I got my place in DC that I had a chance to start cooking for real. Not that omelets are that hard to make."

"I don't think I could make an omelet," Ronan said, sounding impressed. 

"He definitely can't." Adam had appeared behind Ronan, hooking his chin over Ronan's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Ronan's waist. His hands patted Ronan's bare stomach like he was playing bongo drums. "I don't think I've seen him prepare food of any kind. How you and Gansey survived at Monmouth I'll never know."

Ronan squawked in protest and Declan smirked. He put some bread in the toaster and took the crispy bacon off the stove top. Matthew swooped in and plucked several strips from the pan, yowling when he burned his fingers. 

"That's what you get," Declan said without sympathy. He topped up his mug of coffee and offered the pot to Ronan and Adam. Adam grabbed an empty mug from the counter and Declan poured for him. 

"Do you cook?" he asked Adam. 

Adam added cream to his coffee, stirring it in with slow swirls of his spoon. He shook his head, expression regretful.

"No. At my parents’ that sort of thing would have pissed my dad off. When I lived above St. Agnes there wasn't anything to work with." He smiled ruefully. "It was all cheap food that needed little to no preparation. Lots of PB&J."

"And jerky," Ronan added. "God, I'd come over and the entire space would smell like jerky."

"And jerky farts!" Matthew chortled. 

Ronan swatted at him. "You were never there! How would you know?"

"It's science," Matthew replied seriously. He laughed again, loud and exaggerated, bending at the waist and clutching his stomach. 

"Science," Adam muttered. He rolled his eyes at Matthew but he was smiling, too. 

Declan shook his head and plated the first omelet, adding a generous helping of bacon and a couple slices of buttered toast. "Order up!" 

Adam and Ronan took the plate to the counter and sat shoulder to shoulder, sharing the food and pretending to fight over the bacon. Declan smiled to himself and started on Matthew's second breakfast - scrambled eggs with extra cheese. He ate a piece of bacon and popped more bread in the toaster. 

"This bread is so good!" Adam moaned. He was holding the toast in front of him like it was a holy object. "Did you make this?" 

Declan flushed with pleasure. "Yeah. Apparently it's a trend right now, making sourdough bread."

"Who knew Declan was so domestic?" Ronan asked. A year ago, that comment would have made Declan defensive but now he simply smiled and continued cooking. "Seriously," Ronan added. "We're lucky to have you here. And not only because you can cook."

"Thanks," Declan said slowly. Outright support and appreciation from Ronan still felt new and uncertain, like a present that might be taken back at any time. "Family sticks together, right? Like I was going to let you all go through this on your own." He grinned at Ronan and Adam and tousled Matthew's curls. 

Their answering smiles made his heart feel full and twice its usual size. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to come back to the Barns, but now he was grateful for this second chance at being part of a family, at feeling _at home_. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's always Declan Lynch Hours in my house
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
